Out of the Darkness
by Omega Overlord
Summary: The Organization has been brought back. How and why they all do not know. But in the midst of the confusion Zexion sees through Larxene's mask. How will this affect him?


Disclaimer: I don't own any actual characters of Kingdom Hearts portrayed within. Anyone else is MINE!!!

Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer, stood high atop the castle in the World That Never Was. Some way… somehow he, and the rest of the organization… had returned from the darkness the same as when they had entered it. He could vividly remember the exact moment of his death, how Axel had played him, Vexen, Lexaeus, Marluxia, and Larxene like complete and utter fools. Once they had all gotten over the initial shock of their resurrection the five of them had cornered the Flurry of Dancing Flames and beaten the tar out of him until Xemnas intervened, stating that now was not the time for in fighting. The superior had then gathered all of them in a meeting and stated that they would continue forward as if nothing had happened. Albeit peacefully this time, if Sora attacked they would repulse him, but no more pulling strings all around throughout the worlds in reckless experiments. It was incredibly sobering to die… even Xemnas had seemed shaken after being killed by Sora and Riku. So far they had managed to avoid Sora's notice but it was only a matter of time. He heard the distinctive sound of a portal open behind him and caught a familiar earthy scent, his good friend Lexaeus. The Silent Hero kept true to his name and joined him at the railing, wordlessly gazing up at the cratered moon that was kingdom hearts. Before their deaths the both of them would have been out on missions, crossing the void and fighting on random worlds on bidding of Xemnas. Now… most of the research was left to Vexen. The rest of them were hardly able to keep up with the Chilly Academic when it came to the research. Zexion could comprehend it but… the abstract concepts Vexen attempted to convey confounded even him. The extent of most of their days revolved around quiet, self reflection. With occasional patrols around the grounds to exterminate the heartless that spawned out of thin air. This of course was slowly mending the huge crater on kingdom hearts but none of them, even Xemnas, had much hope that a solution would come from that venue. In truth he felt that all of them had lost hope. As bizarre as that sounded for those that could not feel, he truly believed hope had abandoned them. Even the usually cheerful members, Dymex, Roxas, and Axel, were silent and morose. Roxas… their touted 'salvation'. A nobody that could feel… he had returned along with Namine. Axel was just about the only one that would spend any of his time with those two. Zexion and the rest collectively shunned them both. For both the betrayal of Roxas, and the fact that it hurt to be around them when you couldn't feel yourself. He knew that what was on their minds was not impending doom. Sora would likely spare them should his wrath rain down on them like last time. He didn't know what the two of them were thinking about and he didn't care. So long as they didn't sell out the rest of them like before. Zexion was distracted from his thoughts by a series of bright flashes coming from the area around the memory skyscraper.

He observes for a moment before asking, "who was on patrol?"

Lexaeus takes his time answering, "…I think it was Larxene… the flashes would suggest it. The odds are that she just encountered some heartless."

Zexion has his doubts, "I understand that, but the extent of the heartless I've seen are the shadows. Larxene wouldn't need to summon lightning for them."

Lexaeus hefts his tomahawk, "we could always go and check. It is well within reason to worry these days."

Zexion summons his lexicon and opens a portal, "my thoughts exactly friend."

They both step out just in time to see the final blow. A steel colored man with large swords in place of his hands swung horizontally and put a deep gash in Larxene's stomach.

Zexion can't believe his eyes, "no…" with no particular intonation behind it. He was horrified that it was starting again.

As Larxene began to fade the stranger knelt over her, one blade melted into a grey hand, pulled a small red vial from the pocket of his black coat, and dumped the contents down Larxene's throat. To Zexion's considerable surprise Larxene's wounds closed and she stopped fading. The Savage Nymph's eyes snapped wide open and she warped away from the stranger. Oddly, the stranger made no move to follow. He only stood and the grey tone faded into pale flesh.

The man began to speak in a cheery, low tone, "Glad someone noticed that there was a pitched battle going on out here. I was worried lightning girl there would try and kill me again, and I only have so many vials of this healing draught."

Zexion glared cautiously at the stranger, "…who are you? And why are you here?"

The guy cocks an eyebrow, "why don't you just ask the girl standing next to you? I told her all of that stuff _before_ she started throwing her little knives at me."

Zexion turns to Larxene, "well?"

The Savage Nymph crosses her arms and tosses her hair, looking royally pissed, "… he said his name was Xant. He said he wanted to join us."

Lexaeus gave Larxene an odd look, "and you attacked him why?"

Larxene rounds on the Silent Hero, "because I didn't believe him! Would you have?"

Lexaeus looks down calmly at the furious Nymph, "I would have left that choice up to Xemnas. We need all the help we can get and you know that."

Larxene whirls to Zexion, "would you have believed him?"

Zexion as well, was not intimidated, "initially… no. But he has no scent. I find it hard to believe that a living person would have no scent. He is a nobody."

Larxene glares at him, "well how am I supposed to know that? I don't have a super nose like a dog!"

Xant takes a few steps closer, "look, I hate to break up the argument but there are three people… no, one person, a duck, and a dog coming this way."

Zexion's nonexistent blood stopped cold, he saw that Larxene reacted the same way. There was only one person in all of the worlds that would run around with a duck and a dog, Sora. Xant had said that Sora was here. Sure enough behind Xant Zexion saw the now seventeen year old approach, keyblade out and ready.

Sora saw Larxene, "You! How are you back!"

Larxene summons her knives, "don't ask us twerp, we don't know."

Sora shakes his head, "I suppose it doesn't matter. All of you are going back soon anyway."

Xant's skin takes on a silvery sheen and his hands turn into two huge cleavers, "I wouldn't be the one making threats here kid. There are four of us and three of you, think you can take those odds?"

There is a flash of light and Sora's wardrobe takes on a golden color, "yeah, I think I can. I've already beat each of them anyway."

Xant scoffs, "yeah, in a one vs. three match between one of them and your posse right there, and we have never fought you and I… How about this then, you and I go at it while the three behind me entertain themselves with your lackeys?"

Sora turns and forms a huddle with Donald and Goofy.

Lexaeus asks Xant, "do you have any idea what you're risking? Sora really has killed most of us before."

Xant chuckles, "yes well if you haven't noticed, I'm made out of metal. Unless there is a lava pit nearby that he could swat me into I don't think he can do much more than ruin my coat."

Zexion punched Xant in the back experimentally and was surprised to find that what Xant said was really true. Xant had actually become living metal, and could apparently mold himself at will.

Zexion realizes something, "that's why you looked so pristine after fighting Larxene…"

He noticed both Larxene and Lexaeus giving him an odd look. Quickly he went over what he said… 'what the hell? Did I just rhyme???'

Sora jumped out of his huddle, "you're on nobody!"

Xant rapidly extends his blades and swats Donald and Goofy aside, "This should be fun, see if you can even scratch my skin!"

Xant dives into battle with Sora and leave Zexion and the other two standing around.

Lexaeus poses the question, "so… who wants to bash which one of Sora's friends?"

Larxene snaps at the both of them, "I get to roast the duck. Dogs stink when they burn."

Larxene then rushes at Donald before either of them could say anything. Zexion looks up at Lexaeus who shrugs and charges at Goofy with his tomahawk held high. Zexion pulls out his lexicon and starts casting his illusions, making Lexaeus more intimidating (if that was even possible), making it look like there were many Larxenes (thankfully it was only an illusion)… for some reason he didn't bother making an illusion for Xant. Maybe it was his way of testing the new nobody but the way the fight was going Zexion really didn't think Xant needed an illusion to fight Sora. The nobody currently had Sora pinned and was pounding on the keyblade master with a steel fist, with no sign of stopping. From the looks of it this would be the organizations first real victory over the keyblade master. Donald was currently being roasted by Larxene. Goofy was cowering beneath his shield as Lexaeus rained down earth-shattering blows… this was total victory. If they ever started leaving their world again Zexion was going to suggest to Xemnas that it always be in pairs at least.

Sora had had enough of being pummeled; the keyblade master cast a magnet spell a short distance away which of course drew the metallic Xant to the spell quickly. This still did not stop the nobody from stretching his arms out and landing more punishing blows to Sora's back as he ran. Goofy slid on his shield after Sora. Donald attempted to run but was disarmed and caught by Larxene in two more blows.

Larxene held the squirming duck at arms length with an evil grin on her face, "Hey Zexy… I wonder if Axel cooks duck."

All of the beings present gave Larxene a 'WTF!!!' look, including the court magician that was the topic of the said cooking.

The Savage Nymph continues to glare evilly at the duck, "come on! It's not like the twerp can do anything about it. If he comes for revenge we can just gang up on him again. I don't know why the hell we didn't do that before."

Zexion thought to himself, 'that's because before we were trying to use him. Things have changed.'

Lexaeus, ever the cautious one, questioned Larxene, "are you sure this is a good idea? We risk angering the king."

Larxene will not be dissuaded, "same scenario, he comes, we gang up on him and beat him to."

Lexaeus gives Zexion a defeated shrug, Zexion dismisses the matter almost out of hand, "fine… cook the duck. I don't see how it matters, none of us could enjoy it except for Roxas and Namine… and perhaps Xant. Either way we have an introduction to make. Bring Xant to the castle so the superior can meet him and bring him into the fold, I doubt Xemnas will refuse our new friend. Especially after he hears about this little encounter."

Zexion and Lexaeus both open portals and return to the Alter of Naught and take their sweet time going down the stairs.

Larxene had been going out of her way to be as mean as possible after her surprise resurrection. In truth she wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, she had DIED for crying out loud. The only place she allowed herself to break down was far away from the castle when none of the other nobodies were around. She had been in the middle of one of those breakdowns when this Xant character had wandered out of the Fragment Crossing. Part of the reason she had attacked the guy was because she had been furious that anyone had caught her in a moment of weakness. With a cry of frustration she threw Donald and blasted the duck repeatedly as he ran for his life.

Xant impassively watched this outburst, "amazing how you can just flip a switch like that. One second you're drowning the world with tears, the next you're flipping out and zapping the hell out of a helpless duck."

She glares at the other nobody, "If you tell anyone what you saw you won't live through the night."

Xant scowls at her as she starts to walk to the castle, "Like I told the kid, you really aren't in the position to be threatening me. Metal really doesn't hurt me, even electrically charged metal. I'll tell no one, but out of professional courtesy, nothing more, nothing less."

Larxene angrily throws one of her knives at Xant, only to have it glance off with a small 'tink'. The man gives her an amused smirk, vaguely reminiscent of Vexen, and she literally storms away to the castle with the other nobody on her heels.

Zexion watched with some amusement as Xemnas gave Xant the whole, incredibly long-winded, speech about the goals they were collectively pursuing. Xant's name however, stayed the same. Try as he might Xemnas could not arrange the letters in any other way that made any sense. The newcomer was granted the title, "The Resolute Knight". Zexion wondered for a moment how Xemnas came up with all of their rather poetic nicknames… being nothings meant that they could not create, yet with no intention of doing so he had rhymed out by the skyscraper… did that mean that they could all create unintentionally? Could that lead to creating on command? Zexion removed himself from his musings and watched as the other members welcomed Xant into the mix. The mood had lightened considerably once everyone had heard how soundly the four of them had routed Sora and company. There were of course the standoffish ones, like himself, Saix was also one that never associated with anyone that he didn't have to. The Lunar Diviner also drove people away with his temper that could be touched off by the slightest annoyance. What was mildly interesting was how Larxene was nowhere to be found, not in the castle at least. He could not smell her distinctive ozone scent in any hall or passageway. He had never know many members that carried a grudge, outside of those among them that carried one against Axel, and the collective grudge against Roxas and Namine, but… Xant had almost killed her. Eventually they would work together and Larxene would likely put that humiliation aside… or so he hoped. Unity was crucial to success; nothing had proved that more than Marluxia's failed coup. Zexion concluded his thought process and warped to the Proof of Existence so as to enter his room, noting with some interest how the doors had crowded together a tad more to accommodate the addition of a fourteenth door with two crossed cleavers as the door mat. His room doubled as a study and sleeping chamber, everything in a precise, logical order. For a moment Zexion gazed at the violin case sitting amongst the books on his shelves… his somebody had been quite musically inclined but, try as he might Zexion had repeatedly found himself unable to get a note out of the aged instrument. For some reason he felt compelled to try again… Zexion took the instrument out of the case, shouldered it, and drew the bow across the strings……… nothing. Feeling a rare moment of simulated frustration he forced himself to calm and try again. This time he focused his mind on the empty hole inside of him where his heart should have been and drew the bow across the strings again……… he heard something. It was low and hard to detect but it was there. He took a deep breath, focused, and began to actually play.

Larxene had gone far away to vent her 'feelings' where she couldn't be seen or heard. The void between Twilight Town and The World That Never Was. Lightning crashed and tears fell but nothing changed, she still 'felt' nothing but pain and… loneliness. Marluxia had taken her in and abandoned her to Sora's wrath… Axel had led her along by the nose and thrown her to the wolves… she was even betrayed by a little kid she didn't even know!!! How in hell did that happen!?! With nothing better to do with her time she left the void and warped to the Proof of Existence hoping that some sleep might give her some relief. What she did not expect to find was almost all the other nobodies clustered outside of Zexion's room. What was even stranger was that… music was pouring out of Zexion's door. Violin music that was… haunting… she clutched a hand to her chest as a jab of pain lanced through where her heart had been. Tears involuntarily welled up from her eyes… Larxene fled to her room where she could not hear it, her chest still aching. She knew why the others were all standing there; she had felt it to, an echo… of sadness, of emotion. Could it really have been that easy this whole time??? No high tech experiment… no powerful magic… just trying to feel??? At this point Larxene did not want to feel, if she was practically torn in half when all she could do was remember some emotions she would go insane if she could actually feel them.

Zexion finished and felt somewhat drained… like it had taken serious energy to play emotional music. Which, when he thought about it, was what he had just been doing.

He heard someone enter his room, by the scent he knew it was Lexaeus.

The Silent Hero's face was a mask of disbelief, "Zexion how… how did you do that??? Nothings like us cannot create but you just… music."

Zexion stored the violin and his head dropped to his hands, "I truly do not know Lexaeus. I picked it up on a whim and… I'm not quite sure what happened."

Lexaeus left with a mystified expression and Zexion heard muted voices through the door. He had had an audience??? Somewhat flattered Zexion went over to his bed and lay there… pondering what his discovery might mean.

Larxene woke up late the next day. Although 'day' was a relative term in the World That Never Was. The ache in her chest had faded to a dull throb over the night but had still not gone away… she shook her head in a futile attempt to clear it. She heard running footsteps behind her and turned to see Dymex running after her. She glared at the guy and electricity jumped between the two strands of hair on her forehead. To his credit Dymex didn't quail under her glare like he used to, dying had affected him in a more positive way, it made him grow up. He also tended to not use his kid voice anymore, only when he was joking, which was not now.

Oddly, he had a question for her, "Larxene, do you know where Xemnas is? I have some things I need to ask him."

She bit back with a sarcastic quip, "I don't know, why don't you check the Alter of Naught? That's his favorite place to mope."

The Melodious Nocturne then shocked her by _glaring_ at her, "…Larxene, would I be asking where Xemnas was if I hadn't already checked there?"

Dymex turned to walk away, but paused and turned back, "by the way… you need to cool off."

A torrent of water erupted from the Nocturne's arm and swamped her. By the time she had gotten back up and cleared the water from her eyes Dymex was long gone. Since when did that loser have the guts to drench her for no reason!?! A surge of remembered anger swept through her, rekindling the throbbing pain in her chest back to a roaring bonfire. Tears of pain welled up, she screwed her eyes shut against the pain and pounded on the wall with a clenched fist until she got a handle on it. At this rate she was going to go insane… maybe fighting someone would help… it usually did. She opened a portal to the Hall of Empty Melodies, which they had collectively been using as a training room, fixated on fighting whomever happened to be there.

Zexion stares at Xemnas with wide eyes, "I'm going to be doing WHAT!!!???!!!"

The superior gives him a cold stare, "you heard me correctly Zexion, you are going to the Destiny Islands to _respectfully_ request of the keyblade master that he remain away from our world. With his defeat he may be of a mind to do so anyway, but I would rather have his word on the matter. Saix and another of your choice will accompany you to stave off any… altercations. I expect you to use discretion with your choice. Farewell."

Xemnas opened a portal and left Zexion's room leaving the occupant dumbstruck. Zexion understood the logic behind the superior's plan but… Sora was about as unpredictable as Larxene. Depending on his mood they could either be negotiating with a reasonable seventeen year old… or an emotionally distraught teenager. Zexion was not a gambling man, but if he was he would be putting his munny on the latter option. He heaved a great sigh and opened a portal to the Hall of Empty Melodies, where his nose told him all the other members had gathered. Zexion entered and was assaulted by a heavy scent of ozone. He looked over the railing and saw that Larxene was having a training match with Xaldin. They seemed on somewhat even footing so Zexion cast his gaze around at the other nobodies.

A voice interrupted his quiet contemplation, "making the right choice is quite difficult isn't it?"

Zexion turned and Xant was perched on the railing in some bizarre meditative pose, "that would depend on the situation the choice is needed for."

Xant smirks, hops down from the railing, and walks over to Zexion, "the diplomatic mission to the Destiny Islands?"

Zexion's eyes narrow, "how do you know of that?"

Xant leans over the railing to get a better view of the fight below, "I know because it was my idea to begin with. Who are you thinking of bringing with you?"

Zexion decided that the Knight was telling the truth, "the superior has forced Saix into the mission so I only have to choose one. As for who…"

Xant follows Zexion's gaze as it analyzes each other nobody, "if you don't mind me saying, I have some thoughts on who should go or not."

Zexion was drawing a blank as to who he should pick, "go ahead."

Xant nods and begins to point around, "Xigbar, he's got a mouth on him. The same goes for Axel. They could shoot their mouths off at the wrong time and ruin the meeting. Xaldin down there… he's ok, if a tad brutish. Sora might think you were trying to intimidate him if you brought both Saix and Xaldin. Same scenario for Saix and Lexaeus. Luxord… I just think he's too bizarre. Vexen has put himself on a tier above most others, his condescending attitude to Sora would only provoke a confrontation. Dymex… I understand the Nocturne has matured quite a bit but Sora doesn't know that, he won't take you seriously. Roxas… he's a good kid but I don't think he would help if it came to blows. Forget Namine right now, the girl couldn't help in a fight even if she wanted to."

Zexion is impressed by the Knight's perceptiveness, "insightful… what about yourself?"

Xant smiles and shakes his head, "Sora would flip out the instant he saw me. Ruin the negotiations before they even began."

Zexion looks down to the only one Xant hadn't mentioned, "and Larxene? No objections to her?"

Xant watches as the Nymph dodges around randomly to avoid Xaldin's whirling lances, "not really… I think she has the sense to know when to not speak. Plus if it came to blows you could always do that multi-Larxene illusion you used on Donald."

Zexion watches for a moment before voicing his concerns, "true, but Larxene is highly volatile. I'm sure you know that firsthand. She is not called 'The Savage Nymph' for no reason."

Xant's face twists into a sneer, "heh, you really don't know the girl very well do you?"

Zexion is surprised by the Knight's tone, "and you do? I will profess that I have known Larxene longer than you have."

Xant looks over at him, "touché, but have you ever seen her acting like anything other than a savage?"

Zexion gives his honest reply, "no… no I haven't."

Xant looks back to the duel, "I have, the moment she was fading her act broke down. What I saw was no savage, I saw a lost and wounded girl. All of the cruelty, the sadism, the sarcasm… all of it is a façade. A mask she has put up to protect herself from the world."

Zexion found it hard to take Xant's word at face value, "you make a good case but…"

Xant turned to him with a smug look, "you don't believe me? Why don't you do something nice for her? See if the façade doesn't drop for a short time."

Zexion turned back to the duel below. Xant couldn't be right… could he?

Larxene was starting to have doubts about the wisdom of challenging Xaldin to a sparring match. The Whirlwind Lancer was fast and strong, plus he didn't need to be anywhere near her in order to land a blow, plus the fact that he was flying. She hit Xaldin with a thunderbolt but the guy's toughness showed when the bolt only made him angry. Xaldin and all of his lances dove off the side of the platform into the black beneath. Larxene has her knives ready but she knew what was coming next. Xaldin's lances rise up in a funnel shape and launch a punishing gale dead on at her. She didn't even bother trying to get out of the way, even if she did Xaldin would sweep the gale back and forth across the platform until it connected. She has half a second to brace herself and the wind hits. The wind literally tore her breath from her, and that wasn't it. Her coat had endured the great darkness, numerous fire, blizzard, and thunder spells, a slash across the gut from Xant, being hit with a flood from Dymex… and now a hurricane. The fabric just about disintegrated, leaving her standing in her underwear and a few shreds of cloth. Xaldin flies up, sees what he had caused, and vanished to parts unknown. Larxene stood in absolute, stunned silence. She could feel the heat building in her face, the rest of her felt cold as ice. One of the men has the guts to let out the first wolf whistle (probably Luxord) which opens the floodgates on a slew of lewd comments and cat calls. Mentally, she had shut down. The humiliation was almost too much for her mind to bear. She was dimly aware of a portal opening behind her and a coat being wrapped around her before she was practically dragged back through the portal. She was suddenly aware that she was no longer in the Hall of Empty Melodies. She was in her room, covered by a black coat, looking at the back of… Zexion's head?!?!?!?

The Cloaked Schemer kept his head turned away, "are you decent yet?"

Hurriedly she tosses off Zexion's coat and pulls her emergency coat out from under her mattress, "yes…"

Zexion turns to face her, in a black tank shirt and black pants, "are you alright?"

She feels another stab of pain in her chest but only a small part of her mind registers it, the rest of her mind was consumed with the 'why?', "yes… I'm fine… why did you help me?"

Zexion shook his head, "I really don't know…"

The Cloaked Schemer picks up his coat and turns to leave, "by the way Larxene… meet me and Saix at the Brink of Despair in an hour. The superior has given us a mission."

Zexion leaves and she becomes aware of the new pain in her chest, now so intense that it was hard to breathe.

Zexion arrived early at the Brink of Despair to allow himself time to think. Xant had been right… the Larxene he thought he knew was a lie. What the Knight had described Zexion had seen perfectly, a lost and wounded girl. How Xant had known that a random act of kindness could break the façade was a mystery still. Death must have affected her the worst out of the whole lot of them. Zexion had seen, beneath the mask, a porcelain doll. Ready to shatter if pushed too hard. Saix arrived and Zexion was forced to release his train of thought.

The Lunar Diviner's scar glowed red, "let's go already. Get this humiliation over with."

Zexion attempted to calm Saix, "patience Saix we only need to wait for Larxene before…"

A loud, sarcastic voice interrupts him, "waiting for me? Aw… you shouldn't have!"

Zexion turned and Larxene was walking down the bridge with her usual swagger, a familiar sneer plastered over what he knew lay beneath.

Zexion gives Larxene a curt nod, "good, you're both here. Now we can go."

Zexion opened a portal and Saix practically ran him over charging through first. He gestured to Larxene, who hesitated only momentarily before striding through. Zexion followed and closed the portal behind him.

Larxene stepped out of Zexion's portal and saw… the Destiny Islands. She froze from the shock. Zexion however was still behind her in the portal, he emerged and bumped rather unceremoniously into her from behind. Reflexively she swung a fist to clock the guy without really thinking about who it was. Zexion however calmly ducks the punch and she overbalances and starts to fall to the sand. Zexion hooks her around the waist and stops her fall. He was looking down at her with mild concern and she felt her mask start to crack again, not to mention more pain shooting through her chest like a tidal wave.

Saix's scar starts to glow brighter, "will you two hurry up?!? I want to do our job and leave if you don't mind!"

Zexion promptly sets her on her feet and leads the way from the beach to town.

They were following Zexion's nose when she asked, "why exactly are we here?"

Zexion stops walking and claps a hand to his forehead, "I did forget to tell you didn't I…? We are here to negotiate with Sora."

Her fists clench and start quivering with rage, "WHAT?!?!? We're here to _talk_ with that twerp?!?"

Zexion shook his head, "believe me, I reacted the same way when Xemnas gave me the order. I also do not have very high hopes for this… mission."

Larxene took a deep breath and tried to calm herself as she followed the other two nobodies. At least when this came to blows she would be able to electrocute Sora or one of his friends.

Zexion felt rather foolish for forgetting to give the Nymph the mission details, but in context it was rather understandable. He smelled three scents in the town square, one was Sora, one was Riku, and the other smelled vaguely similar to Namine. From his experience with the heartless Ansem he surmised that the scent was that of Namine's complete being, Kairi. Typical… Sora always had two friends to support him. Zexion led the other two nobodies into the square; Sora immediately drew his keyblade, as did Kairi.

The keyblade master was loud as always, "A hit mission huh? Too bad for you that Riku smelled you when you arrived."

Zexion attempted to convey their true intentions to the overly dramatic teen, "you don't get it Sora, we aren't…"

Sora interrupted him, "shut up! I've heard enough long-winded speeches from the organization to last me a lifetime."

Riku attempts to get Sora to use some sense, "Sora maybe we should…"

Before Riku could finish Sora shot a fireball at Zexion. At that point the square descended into chaos; Saix promptly went berserk and charged Riku, Larxene rushed Kairi, and Zexion was left to deal with an angry Sora. Zexion caught Sora's fireball in his lexicon and shot it back, bowling the keyblade master over and spinning him so he was facing the fountain. Zexion saw Sora freeze as if looking at something captivating, 'what is he looking at? Whatever, opportunity is knocking as they say.' Zexion took his chance and trapped Sora in his lexicon, then he looked at the fountain to see what had so enraptured Sora. Larxene had Kairi pinned to the column of the fountain and water was streaming down over both of them. Needless to say, wet cloth tends to cling.

Zexion saw that the only one still fighting was Riku, "Saix! Back off!"

The Lunar Diviner threw Zexion a glare but did jump away from Riku.

The eighteen year old calmly looks at the now unconscious form of Sora, "so… are you going to tell me why you actually came here?"

Zexion nods, "we really came to negotiate a sort of peace. We don't leave our world and Sora doesn't go to ours, simple really."

Riku nods and tosses Sora over his shoulder, "I see… on Sora's behalf I accept your terms. Come on Kairi."

The girl gestures to Sora's body, "is he going to be…"

Riku nods to Kairi, "he's going to be fine. Sora has the thickest skull out of anyone I know."

Riku walked away with Kairi on his heels. A chill wind began to blow… the kind that seems to go right through a person stealing any heat along the way. Out of the corner of his eye Zexion saw Larxene start to shiver violently. He walked over to her and wrapped the both of them in his coat.

Larxene looked up at him in shock, "wha… what are you doing?!?"

Again he saw the porcelain doll beneath, "you're soaking wet and the wind is blowing. If I don't you're going to get sick. We can't have that now can we?"

Saix watched Zexion leading the Savage Nymph away with some confusion. Why wasn't Larxene ripping his throat out? For that matter, why hadn't she stabbed him when Zexion wrapped his arm around her waist? Saix remembered once when he had barely brushed the Nymph she had chased him the length and breadth of the castle with her knives flying and thunder crashing down around the whole time. Saix wasn't much of a reader but he had read enough to know the cliché romantic stuff. The Savage Nymph was almost acting… lovesick… Saix shook his head, he was looking too deep into it, trying to explain the Nymph's behavior was like trying to put a puzzle together with the pieces in constant flux. Not only was it futile, trying made your head hurt. Saix looked up to the moon high over the town, hoping that Vexen would find out how to restore their hearts soon. Then he could get away from the confusion of being around thirteen other people on a day to day basis. Saix opened a portal back to the World that Never Was… wait… why hadn't Zexion just opened a portal and shoved Larxene through??? Saix moaned and stepped into his portal, fingers massaging his temples. This train of thought made his head hurt. Zexion could drag Larxene off and kill her for all Saix cared, just so long as they left him out of it.

Zexion didn't know why he kept walking, Larxene under his arm. The wind had long ago dried off the Nymph but Larxene made no move to get away or mouth the slightest complaint. It occurred to Zexion that he was being rather irrational, he could simply open a portal and they both would be back at the World that Never Was in seconds. But he kept walking… there was a small, throbbing pain in his chest that persisted. It hurt but… it was a good hurt, which made no sense at all. Zexion felt the body next to his go limp, Larxene had fallen asleep. He scooped her up and opened a portal, opting not to endure the looks that would surely be sent his way Zexion warped straight to Larxene's room. Zexion laid Larxene on her bed and covered her with the sheets; the sleeping Larxene gave what amounted to a contented sigh and nestled deeper into the bed. Zexion let out a deep breath and took the opportunity to gaze around the room. It contained what any one of the organization would expect it to contain, various wicked looking knives, odd looking torture tools, and a bookshelf in the back covered in odds and ends. Just as he was turning away something about the bookshelf caught his eye, or rather… something about the wall behind the bookshelf. Zexion moved closer to the bookshelf… the wall looked chipped. Zexion had seen the castle walls take some very heavy blows without so much as a scratch left behind, therefore, this wall was a fake. He cast a glance at Larxene as he pushed the bookshelf aside; she only stirred once when the shelf hit the side wall. Wait… why was he snooping around in Larxene's room??? Zexion slid the shelf back silently and left the room as fast as dignity allowed.

Larxene awoke, surprisingly, in her own bed, fully clothed. The way Zexion had been acting kind for no real reason had led her to think that he was gunning for a piece of her. As she thought about it she realized how stupid that thought had been, the Cloaked Schemer was famous for his self control. He wouldn't go for her openly; he would drop hints and set elaborate plans to win her over. That was how he worked. Maybe he was being nice… just to be nice. It was almost… sweet. She got out of bed and shoved aside her bookshelf to access her secret closet. She had been infuriated by men dropping by at odd hours when she was writing down her 'thoughts' about them, so she had managed to chip out a small space into the wall of her room and hide her diary in it. There was a space in her diary devoted to her thoughts on every man in the organization plus lots of space in the back for her personal musings. She pried off the plaster and pulled out the small black book that was her diary. She opened the book to the section devoted to Zexion, empty. She never really had many thoughts about him, simply because she had never really interacted with him in any way until recently. She paused and thought for a moment before she wrote anything… the moonlit walk on the beach, showing concern for her health, catching her and stopping her fall, and pulling her out of the hall after a humiliating wardrobe malfunction. On the page she wrote, in loose cursive, 'Zexion is… a nice guy.' She winced as she wrote the last bit, the pain in her chest increased by an order of magnitude. She had to do something about that, but later. She felt surprisingly good despite having an army of needles stabbing her from within, good enough to enjoy one of her favorite pastimes, tormenting Namine. She stored her diary behind her bookshelf before opening a portal to one of the lower halls where Namine tended to wander. Larxene stepped out of her portal and saw a little girl slip around the corner just ahead. With a spring in her step Larxene walked around the corner and found Namine cowering against the wall.

With false cheer in her voice Larxene spoke, "hello Namine, how are you today? Your boyfriend abandon you?"

Larxene heard a portal open behind her, "leave… her… alone."

Larxene turned and Roxas was behind her, what was slightly worrisome was that he was well within keyblade range.

Larxene shifted the target of her verbal abuse, "oh? And why should I do that? Namine can't fight, she can't manipulate Sora or Riku anymore. She's useless. In fact I don't see why I shouldn't just get rid of her right now."

The Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades appeared in Roxas's hands, "don't you dare touch her!"

Larxene turned back to Namine and shot over her shoulder, "are you trying to order me? Remember, you're only number 13. I'm number 12, I outrank you."

Larxene hears a quick swing… and dropped to her knees clutching at the oozing wound in her side, disbelief twisting her face.

Roxas gave her a look of utter hatred, "if you live tell all of them who almost killed you. I don't care anymore. I'm leaving, and Namine is coming with me."

Larxene tried to open a portal to get to Vexen's lab; hopefully The Chilly Academic had reproduced the elixir that Xant had brought. The portal would not form; her dark powers seemed to be flowing away just as her blood was seeping out across the floor.

Zexion was in his room, waiting for Xemnas's verdict on whether his mission was a success or not when something changed. Larxene's scent shifted dramatically from amusement to shock and pain. He knew that something was wrong; pain only came to one of them either from the echoing pain of a missing heart or physical attack. Odds were that this was a physical blow. Zexion opened a portal and exited just in time to see Roxas take Namine through a portal of his own. Larxene was lying in a pool of her own blood, slowly spreading to cover the floor.

He raced across the floor to her side, "Larxene! Don't you dare fade on me!"

A part of his mind was preaching to him that he shouldn't be as concerned as he was. Zexion just ignored that part of his mind as he warped the both of them to Vexen's lab.

The Chilly Academic gave a violent start as Zexion warped in, "who dares to interrupt… oh, I see. Hopefully she can last a few more seconds."

Vexen ran into a side room and returned with a red vial filled with the same liquid Xant had brought with him. Vexen hands the vial to Zexion who promptly dumps the contents down Larxene's throat. A second passes… the wound closes but Larxene remains unconscious or asleep. He sets Larxene in one of the long, white chairs around Vexen's door and rises to leave.

Larxene, still asleep, lashes out and grabs his hand, "don't… Zexion… don't go…"

His eyes widen and he clutches at his chest as a lance of pain jabs through him. What was she doing?!? He knew she had her vulnerable side but this… this was beyond that. It was almost… pleading… which invoked incredible amounts of pain inside his own chest.

He asked of Vexen, "is she fit to leave?"

The Chilly Academic nodded, "the potion has healed all of her physical wounds. I see no more reason to keep her here but… that little plea of hers concerns me somewhat. I would like to run a few tests if I may."

Zexion nods and warps out of the lab.

Vexen waits until Zexion leaves before walking over to his lab bench and picking up a portable x-ray machine.

He speaks, mostly to himself, "Now Larxene, let us find out the 'why' to that little spark of emotion I saw."

Vexen places the device over Larxene's chest, dials it in to show where the heart would be… what he saw was at once expected and shocking. Inside the chest of the Savage Nymph there was, what appeared to be, a miniature thunderstorm pierced in places by beams of light. Larxene's heart was trying to return. As shocking as it was it was incredible, the pain he was sure all of them were feeling was their hearts attempting to return. Starting with Zexion's miniature violin concerto the pain had been slowly mounting whenever emotion would have been invoked. Slight or great was only a measure of how long it would take if events kept going as they were. He put the device to his own chest and looked at his own void in a mirror. It was somewhat discouraging that there was only about half as much turbulence inside of him but… women are generally considered more emotional so…

Vexen turned back to Larxene's supine, sleeping form, "well my dear… you, it seems, will be the first of us to regain your heart. If only I knew what was causing so much emotional distress for you…"

Vexen thought for a long moment, "…no… could she have possibly fallen in love with Zexion? All signs point to that… I will need to see how this develops. If romance really is the key to unlocking our hearts Zexion should be right behind Larxene when she practically drowns him in her own emotion. Who knows… maybe another of us will vicariously catch some of the backlash."

Vexen smiled to himself and attempted to create a timetable for when his own heart would be restored at the current rate.

Zexion warped straight to Larxene's room upon leaving Vexen's lab. He shoved aside the bookshelf and peeled aside the plaster cover. A small, black book was held in a small nook chipped into the wall. Zexion pulled it out and opened it with some trepidation. He felt an echo of guilt but… he had to know… On the first page, there was a small picture of Xemnas and a few small notes that did not cast the superior in a positive light. Second page contained similar things about Xigbar. Zexion turned the pages until he saw a distant photograph of himself. There was only one note on his page, 'Zexion is… a nice guy.' He closed the book as he staggered with waves of pain flowing through him. What felt like knives inside of him clawing at the inside of his chest. His mind slowly put the pieces together… the note… her desperate subconscious plea. He could not believe that he was thinking this but… Larxene loved him. That realization doubled the magnitude of the pain inside. Could he… possibly 'feel' the same??? His eyes fell upon one of Larxene's spare kunai. Roxas… the boy had betrayed them all again! Zexion picked up the small knife and slipped it up his sleeve. The pretentious boy would pay… in the worst way possible.

Lexaeus yawned as he warped to the meeting hall, wondering what could be so important that Xemnas would rudely awaken all of them for another stupid meeting. Lexaeus entered the room and took his seat as usual, noting with some suspicion that Zexion, Larxene, and Roxas were absent from the proceedings.

When eleven of the members were gathered Xemnas spoke, but the voice that came out was not the superior's, "before you leave I have news for you all."

The illusion dissolved and Zexion was standing where Xemnas usually stood, over the shouts of aggravation his voice carried clearly, "Roxas has betrayed us again."

All voices became silent immediately.

Zexion continued, "Roxas mortally wounded Larxene and fled with Namine. Larxene is currently unconscious in Vexen's lab. As for the boy… I think it in our best interest to hunt him down and terminate him."

Murmurs started as the other members discussed what Zexion was proposing. Xant seemed to be the only one comfortable with the information that had just been thrown in their collective faces.

Marluxia had a question, "where is the traitor now?"

Luxord threw a sucker punch, "you're one to be calling someone else traitor flower boy."

Zexion was livid, "ENOUGH!!!"

Any bickering was quashed instantly. Zexion never so much as raised his voice; the Cloaked Schemer yelling was unheard of.

Zexion took a deep breath, "look… every second we sit here Roxas gets harder for me to sense. We either move now or let him get away. Xigbar?"

Lexaeus turned his vision to the number 2.

Xigbar leaned back in his chair, "seek and destroy mission… sounds like my kind of job. I'm in."

Xaldin stood, "I will not let another betrayal from this boy go unpunished. I to am in."

Vexen gave a sigh, "regrettably I am not able to accompany this mission. Larxene is still unconscious among some very volatile substances. If she were to awaken and accidentally break a vial open we would have no castle to come back to."

Dymex laughs, "what? Copping out already old man?"

Vexen shoots back, "I do not 'cop out' as you put it. I am the only one in here who has any idea what is in those vials and I will not be questioned about it."

Dymex is not convinced, "oh come on. I'll bet any of us could do your job. Just don't touch anything."

Vexen raises one eyebrow, "really? Answer this correctly and I'll believe you. If phosphorous comes in contact with water what is the result?"

Dymex opens his mouth, "ahhhh…………… it explodes???"

Vexen laughs, an old man's cackle, "ha! Nothing of the sort. If however the phosphorous were to come in contact with the air that would be the result. I rest my case."

When eyes fell on him Lexaeus just gave a nod. Everyone else was also in.

Xant asked what all of them were thinking, "so… where did the traitor run?"

Zexion took a moment to respond, "… I believe he has fled to Twilight Town. He knows the place best."

Xigbar hops up and pulls out his guns, "well? When are we getting started?!?"

Zexion opened a portal, "right now, and I want to be the one to finish Roxas off."

Lexaeus watched his friend walk through the portal with some concern. Zexion almost sounded… bloodthirsty. Either Larxene's attitude was starting to rub off on Zexion or something else was going on. He hefted his tomahawk and strode through after Xaldin.

Axel thought how odd they must look, twelve people in black coats showing up en masse in the courtyard of the old mansion in Twilight Town. All of them showing up from the building that was supposed to be abandoned. He 'felt' two things: One, a sense of loss. Roxas had been his best friend… even after Roxas left the organization. When he had tried to reopen that friendship Roxas had all but turned the other way and say 'go to hell'. This led to the other 'feeling'… rage, although he hid it well. How could Roxas just… try to kill one of them and expect to get away??? Axel had vivid memories from Castle Oblivion. Larxene had been quite cozy with him after he had shown her a tiny measure of kindness. At the time he had thought it incredibly funny letting Larxene die because of her own nature but… the way Zexion had told it she had almost been killed a second time for the same offence. Now the funny thing was how Larxene's problems seemed to have drawn Zexion into them. Shortly before Larxene's demise Axel had almost thought she was growing on him but… whatever. With how Larxene had been recently he was glad he had never gotten too close to her. The way Zexion was reacting to her near-death was interesting though… the Cloaked Schemer was acting like someone had hit his wife. Which wasn't all that strange considering what had happened in the Hall of Empty Melodies. Seeing someone in their underwear, especially a girl, tended to accelerate most relationships. Although that was probably the last thing on Zexion's mind. The same Zexion was currently leading them into the woods around the mansion.

Zexion followed the scent with dogged determination. Roxas would pay. The same thought wove its way incessantly through his mind. As he walked he fingered the small knife in his sleeve, the spare one he had taken from Larxene's bookshelf. I'll use this to deliver the final blow, he thought to himself. Zexion was unaccustomed to rage but he knew with certainty that the heat coursing through him was a result of that particular 'feeling'. Roxas's trail led him to a warren of tunnels that underlay the entire town, pairs of the samurai nobodies waited at just about every turn. The other members of the organization took the lesser nobodies out so he could stay on the trail that led steadily deeper.

Zexion smiled to himself, "like a rat in its hole."

The cavern opened up deep below the streets of the town. At the far end of said cavern there was a yawning chasm. About fifty samurai nobodies were standing stoically in the way. They didn't last long against the combined might of eleven superior nobodies however.

Roxas was standing behind the lesser nobodies, keyblades in hand, "I guess I'm not surprised you came after me. Still I am surprised that just about all of you came after me."

Zexion glared at Roxas, "what did you expect? You almost killed Larxene!"

Roxas kicks the stone, "damn, then she didn't die… well I guess I can start with all of you then."

Marluxia's scythe appears in his hands, "are you serious? Eleven of us verses you alone? You won't last five minuets."

A giant machine bearing the nobody symbol rises out of the chasm and Roxas jumps up on top of it, "you were saying flower boy? Namine's drawings have more power than you gave her credit for."

The machine throws a punch and the organization members scatter out of the way, with exception of Lexaeus. The Silent Hero stands his ground and catches the incoming fist. Seizing the opportunity both Marluxia and Xant cut at the wires that control the arm. Smoke spouts from the shoulder connected to the arm and it collapses, useless, into the abyss. The process is repeated with the other arm and the machine forms a blue barrier. Behind the shield the arms slowly reform as if they are being drawn.

Zexion calls out to Xant, "find Namine! She's the one keeping Roxas's machine in working order! Kill her and Roxas will go down quickly!"

Xant yells back, "well can you smell her anywhere?!?"

Zexion took a brief moment to sort through the scents tumbling through the cavern, "I smell her somewhere near the machine. However that can be."

Xant throws him a thumbs up and dives over the edge of the chasm, appearing moments later with the fading corpse of Namine on the end of one of his cleavers.

Roxas looks down and sees Namine's dead body, "NOOOO!!!! NAMINE!!!"

The boy then starts attacking Xant, who was helplessly stuck to the wall of the crevice.

Xant yells, his voice punctuated with the sound of the machine's fists crashing into his metal body, "I hate (clang) to say it (clang) but this (clang) really hurts (clang). Any way (clang) you could get (clang) him off of (clang) me would be (clang) appreciated!"

Rocks fell, fire, water, and a claymore flew, bullets and a gale crash into the body. All of this combined and Marluxia jumped up on top of the machine and hooked Roxas off of the controls. The machine falls into the depths of the crevice and Xant climbs up and falls to his knees, panting heavily.

Roxas lies still as Zexion walks closer, "damn it… now it was all for nothing."

Zexion withdraws the spare knife he had borrowed from Larxene, "it always was. Why though… why bother trying to leave?"

Roxas lay there and shook his head, "I… loved Namine… and I had to get her away from all of you. All of you insensitive bastards."

Zexion knelt and stabbed the spare knife into Roxas's chest, "than you shouldn't have attacked the woman that _I_ cared for. Don't worry though, Namine is waiting for you in oblivion… and not the castle."

Xigbar led the others away silently. By now it was clear to him why Zexion had brought them all on the mission. Zexion was in love with Larxene. Which was fine with him. He still made a mental note to never piss Zexion off however.

Vexen was waiting for the group as they all returned. He began pulling certain members aside; Dymex, Lexaeus… and Xant dragged Marluxia into the group now formed in a corner of Nothing's Call.

He spoke to the Graceful Assassin, "well… Marluxia… why are you here?"

Marluxia gestured at Xant, "the Knight can be quite persuasive when he feels like it."

Vexen shared a look with Lexaeus and Dymex. All of the organization questioned Marluxia's sexuality, what with the pink hair and the fact that he was obsessed with flowers it was hard not to. What Marluxia might mean by persuasive…

Xant saw the look and turned a slight shade of grey, "don't any of you even DARE think that!"

Vexen recovered, "of course…I pulled all of you aside because I have had an epiphany. Due to this I would like to perform an experiment that will involve all of you and Larxene."

Lexaeus gives Vexen a look, "what?"

Vexen explains, "The pain in our chests began when Zexion rediscovered music correct? I know at least Dymex and Lexaeus here have an instrument so…"

Lexaeus interrupts, "how do you know about my piano?"

Vexen taps the side of his head, "It's my job to know things. Now where was I… ah yes. Seeing as Larxene is the farthest along to regaining her heart I though it might be possible to accelerate the process with some… mood altering music."

Xant nods, "that makes sense… I suppose I'll have to pull out my instrument."

All in the circle turn to look at the Knight.

Dymex asks, "you… have an instrument? What?"

Xant shrugs, "a harp."

Dymex laughs and uses his kid voice, "hah, and I thought flowers and pink hair were gay!"

Xant stares calmly at Dymex for a moment… and slugs the Nocturne in the face with a cinder block sized metal fist, "ever say anything like that again and it will be a hammer to your dome."

Dymex painfully straightens his broken nose, "got it… oww…"

Vexen looks around, "then we are all in agreement?"

A circle of nods.

The Chilly Academic smiles, "good… be ready in about an hour. I have my own musical preparations to make."

Larxene was confused, in more ways than one. Everyone looked tired and Xant looked like he had been put through a meat grinder. None of them would tell her why and Vexen kept giving her an odd, knowing look every time she saw him. She was currently lying in her room late at 'night', waiting until she could fall asleep. What was even more odd was that Zexion almost seemed like he was avoiding her… which for some reason hurt a lot more than it should have, and there was a bloodstained kunai on her bookshelf where she kept her spare knives. What was bad was that when she came to her diary had been lying open on her bed. Open to the page about Zexion. If whomever had snooped in her room wanted to… he could blackmail her for the rest of her life. At about eleven o clock she began to hear a high, clear chiming sound coming through her walls.

Zexion was stressed. He had never acted so rashly before in either of his existences. He had dragged the whole organization out on a search and destroy mission to sate his desire for vengeance. And Larxene… Zexion couldn't make any sense of what he 'felt' for her. Him liking Larxene was so illogical he was amazed that it had progressed to the current level. If he couldn't come to grips with his 'emotions' soon he was going to pull his own hair out! Zexion left his room to pace in the Proof of Existence. At eleven clear chiming began to ring out of Vexen's room. Zexion poked his head just inside the door and saw that Vexen had rigged up dozens of glass vials and beakers into a grid, which the Chilly Academic was tapping with a pair of grinding pestles to produce the chimes. Shortly after Zexion removed his head from Vexen's door piano music began to pour from Lexaeus's room, followed by Dymex's sitar, and from Xant's room… was that a harp? Plus something sounding vaguely like an oboe was coming from, of all places, Marluxia's room. For a moment Zexion let the music just swirl around him… it formed a gentle melody that almost seemed to beg for accompaniment. Almost in a trance Zexion moved into his own room and picked up his violin. Without conscious thought he joined the medley, only dimly aware that the other musicians were now following him in a glorious serenade. The volume climbing higher and higher…

Larxene was in agony. While Zexion had remained silent the music was bearable but the moment Zexion's violin joined and began to lead the music into beautiful piece after beautiful piece… an explosion of pain inside her chest was instantaneous. She covered her head with a pillow in a futile effort to drown out the music. A cold sweat covered her body, in sharp contrast to the burning that was slowly spreading to engulf her. She mustered her will and stood, thinking to escape the music via portal. The darkness responded but as she took a step to the portal what felt like a giant fist seemed to punch her from within. She stumbled forward through the dissolving portal, out into the Proof of Existence and was hit by the full force of the music. She fell to her knees and began to drag herself forward, desperately trying to escape the sound. Finally it became too much, she curled up into a ball and shuddered as waves of agony coursed through her. Sporadically, the fist would punch her from within. As this happened her pain-wracked mind registered the fact that she was glowing, her entire body was surrounded by a low golden glow. She could care less… so long as the pain stopped. As the music reached its crescendo the pain finally became too much, She screamed and the last thing she saw before blacking out was a bright light. The last thing she heard was a rhythmic pounding in her head.

Zexion heard Larxene scream. Which was followed by a blinding flash of light from the Proof of Existence. The music cut off sharply with a sour note and he ran out of his room. Larxene was lying on the floor breathing in short, shallow gasps. Zexion put his hand to her head, she was warm, almost feverish.

Vexen walked up behind him, "check for a pulse."

Zexion looked over his shoulder at the Chilly Academic, "you have got to be kidding me."

Vexen grinned as the others formed up in a circle around Zexion and Larxene, "I kid you not. If my research is correct, and it usually is, that flash of light was her heart returning. Now check for a pulse."

Zexion did as instructed and placed a finger to Larxene's wrist, trying to feel the vein that lay beneath her skin… there was something there. A slow, steady pulse. Vexen was right… Larxene had regained her heart!

His next thought was spoken, "but… how?"

Vexen explained, "sheer emotional turbulence. Larxene was feeling so many things at once that it broke her heart free from the darkness. That pain you feel inside your own chest is the same thing only not as advanced as her case. I think it is only a matter of time before the same thing happens to all of us. Although from what we've just heard I can imagine that it was quite painful."

Zexion remembered Larxene's scream, "no, really!?!"

He then picked Larxene up; she looked so vulnerable now… The others parted without a word as he carried Larxene back into her room. Once inside Zexion tried to lay Larxene down but the unconscious Nymph clung to him as if her life depended on it. Not seeing many other options Zexion gently forced Larxene to let go of him and laid her down on the bed. Even after he covered her with the blankets Larxene curled into a little ball and shivered continually. Zexion turned to leave… and stopped. He couldn't leave her alone like this… he cleared a chair off and sat across the small room where he could watch Larxene. Zexion slowly nodded off……… He awoke the following 'morning' and Larxene was sitting on her bed, unabashedly crying. It… _hurt_ to see Larxene cry, which made quite a bit of sense considering what Zexion knew he 'felt' for her. He walked over to the bed, sat next to her and wrapped his arm over Larxene's shoulder.

Larxene fell against him and got out, between sobs, "now that I can actually feel… everything… I… it hurts almost as much as before. Just in a different way. Now I really… know what I'm feeling and… I………… I love you…"

Zexion pulled her closer, "…I know…"

Larxene looked up at him with wide, tear filled eyes, "you… you know???"

Zexion nodded and, possibly driven by instinct or just a primal need to stop her tears, lowered his head to hers. Both of their lips met………

Xant stood on the threshold of Larxene's door, listening to the conversation. When the words stopped the Knight knew what had happened. He smiled and retrieved his harp as a brilliant flash of light came from the room. Xant ran his fingers over the harp strings, calling on the metal to sing, and from the harp came a gentle serenade for the two within.


End file.
